Well … that would be the ideal case, yes!
by misssophie23
Summary: Not Linstead directly. It is about Voight and Halstead who are talking about Lindsay ... it is the most important question Halstead have to ask Henry Voight ever! And he isn't sure how well Voight will take it. [LINSTEAD Voight x oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

A/N: So, this isn't a request. It is my own idea, but I hope you will like it anyways. Even if it isn't Linstead directly. It's about Voight and Halstead … and they are talking about Erin. Enjoy it 3

**Well … that would be the ideal case, yes!**

Today was the day. Today he would be brave enough to ask him. Today he would do it. Really do it. Not like the other times as he said he would, but then he didn't. No, today he was going to ask Voight. It wasn't that he was really afraid of him. Not anymore. He respected the man, maybe a little way too much. Jay'd just gotten nervous the other times but today he would go through this. He could make it. He had to!

But the day passed by without him doing anything. Jay wanted to ask Voight right after he arrived at work, but he wasn't in the best mood, so Jay decided to try it later. And just as he was going to speak to his boss they had to rush out of the office. And after that, Halstead didn't do it because Voights mood was much more worse than in the morning. The time flew way too fast. Jay had to go to Voight, this day! He couldn't draw this out much longer.

In the evening Jay and Voight were the only one at the office. The young detective sighed. _Now or never_, he thought as he stood up and went to his bosses office. Once again Halstead sighed, his heart beat 10 000 beats per second, as he knocked on the door.

Voight looking up as he heard the knocking, saw Halstead standing outside and nodded to show him that he could come in.

"Hey", Jay entered the room, "Can we talk?"

"Sure. What is it?" Hank asked, watching the man carefully. He seemed really nervous. It had to be about Erin or someone else of the crew – Halstead was one of his best men. He was really good in undercover so he was good at hiding his feelings. But not when it was about the unit or Erin.

"It's about Erin."

Hank sighed, rubbed his forehead and licked his lips. "Of course.", he mumbled more to himself than to Halstead and stood up. The sergeant went around his table, took a seat on the desk and fold his arms across his chest. "So, what is it?" Voight asked again, watching the young man sharply.

Jay rubbed his neck nervously. He felt his blood rushing out of his body. He swallowed and a electric feeling pumped through his veins. He was much further than the other days … he had to pull himself through this. There were no going back from now, well, not really.

Voight was still looking at him. His eyebrows raised sceptically. One last time Jay breathed in, breathed out. Then: "I want to ask you for your permission." He said it. He could feel how his heart began to beat in relief. That wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. But then he noticed that Voight's face expression didn't change at all.

"Permission?" The older man repeated and pinned the younger one with his brown eyes. Permission?

"For what?"

Erin and Halstead were dating each other since five maybe seven months. There was no reason to ask him for his permission. This man could be lucky that he had his permission to date his little girl. And even that had taken Voight a while!

Jay swallowed.

"Look, Voight. Erin and I are seeing each other nearly a year and we know each other much longer. You … you are like her father, she loves you … so … so I am asking you for your permission to marry your daughter."

**Now** it was out! But again Voight's reaction made Jay's heart beat riskily fast. The man in front of him was still standing there, his arms across his chest, just blinking.

It seemed like the old one wanted to stare him down. Why didn't Hank say anything? Or doing something?! Jay thought that Voight would beating the crap out of him or yelling at him. But … nothing! It scared Halstead more than his worst case scenario he had in his head before.

"You really think that you can come into _my office_ and ask me for _my permission_ to marry Erin?"

"Well … that would be the ideal case, yes." Jay answered, trying to calm himself mentally down.

Voight smirked, but didn't say anything.

The seconds were passing by and Jay couldn't help but starts to rubbing his forehead. Damn, it was the hardest thing he ever did. Voight didn't make it easy for him! He loved Erin. He loved her like no other woman before and he wanted to marry her. She was the one. But he knew how much it would mean to her to asking Voight for his blessing.

"I … I can't promise you that I won't hurt her Voight. But I can promise you that I am loving her. That she means the whole world to me and I will ask her anyway, it doesn't matter what you are going to say. Even when you will kicking me out of this unit, what wouldn't be very professional by the way, I would take it. I would take it all, because I want to be with her. All I want is to going home to her every evening, to fall asleep right next to her and waking up with her right next to me for the rest of my life. Because … I am totally in love with your girl, Serge."

For the first time Jay told Voight how I felt about Erin. For the first time Jay told Voight what he wanted. For the first time Jay realized that they both wanted the same thing for Erin – happiness. She deserved to be happy and Jay wanted to make her happy for the rest of her life. He wasn't that naive to promise her father that he would never hurt her, because he maybe would, but he could promise Voight that Erin would always has his back.

"So … you _can't _promise me not to hurt her?"

"No."

"Why?" Voight's look was serious.

And Jay looked directly into his eyes, not even blinking: "I can't promise anything because I will might not be able to keep it."

"But I would _never_ hurt her on purpose." Halstead added hastily but Voight kept starring.

He watched the man in front of him carefully. Halstead was a good cop and a good man. He knew that Jay was totally in love with Erin and so was she. They were a good team, but nevertheless … Voight didn't want to think about what could happen if they both would break up one day. Halstead said it himself, he couldn't promise him not to hurt Erin. But he was man enough to talking with him about his plans. He had asked him for his permission, even when Jay knew that he wasn't really Erin's father.

"Well … you will asking her anyway", Voight started mumbling and his eyes searching for any kind of fear or insecurity on Halstead's face, "so … good luck with that." The man stood up, slapped Jay's shoulder and sat himself back into his chair.

Halstead began to smile. Voight gave him his blessing. He wasn't sure if he would, but he did. And it wasn't just important for Erin. It was really important for Jay too, because he wanted him to be okay with their relationship, with their marriage. Even when Jay would ask her anyway, if Voight didn't has give him his permission, it would feel like that they would betray him.

"Thank you." Jay said, his whole body sighed in relief and he was going to leave the office as he looked back to Voight who didn't look up from his papers as he called his name.

"But Halstead, if I will ever find out that you are cheating on her or doing anything else that would break her heart, you would have wished that you never had taken a step into this office today."

Jay nodded, smiling as he said "That's what I thought." before he left the office and making his way home.


End file.
